Running
by TeamPepperwood
Summary: Her feet beat against the dirt as she ran, her heart pounding an erratic rhythm in her chest. She felt like she might throw up from the energy that she was exerting but she didn't care. Only one thing was on her mind: Killian.


Her feet beat against the dirt as she ran, her heart pounding an erratic rhythm in her chest. She felt like she might throw up from the energy that she was exerting but she didn't care. Only one thing was on her mind.

Killian.

Just the thought of his name had her picking up the pace. Her mother, father, Belle, Regina and Robin all ran along with her but she paid no mind. Her entire being focused on him. His smile, his laugh, the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She had to get to Killian before..

Her palms tingled with magic at just the thought of possibly losing him. He kept her grounded, his presence always calming her, helping keep her magic in check. However, with dark thoughts of losing him, thoughts of not getting to see him again, her magic began flaring out of control. Magic is emotion, and right now, she was unstable.

Emma pushed through the trees into a clearing and was immediately immobilized; her companions froze along with her. Gold lowered his hand and smiled at her, a vile knowing smile. He was aware of exactly what he was doing to her and the monster was _happy._

"Miss Swan. How lovely of you to join us."

Us. Emma looked around quickly and spotted him on the other side of the clearing. Her heart skidding to a stop. She couldn't breathe. Killian lay on his side, hand clutching his chest while his eyes scrunched in pain. A sob built up in Emma's throat. He looked so small. Like a child.

Gold's grin widened when he saw the tears visible in her eyes. He held up the heart he was gripping in his hand, examining it. "Surprising. Not a dark spot on it. Funny how a woman, you, could bring a black heart back to life." He squeezed it gently as Killian cried out in pain behind him.

Anger like she had never known built up in Emma. She felt her magic sparking through every nerve ending in her body. Suddenly a white light burst out of her, sending out a shockwave through the clearing. Her magic had freed her from whatever spell Gold had placed on them. Not sparing a moment, Emma shot a beam of magic towards Gold, whose eyes widened in surprise before he was thrown to the ground. Emma rushed forward and grabbed the heart that had fallen from his grasp, cradling it gently, protectively to her chest. She strode forward to Gold, who now lay static on the ground. Emma felt her magic once more begin to engulf her, rage still filling her.

"Well, Miss Swan. Do it." Gold said harshly. "Kill me. DO IT." He spat at her. Emma glared down at him, one had involuntarily letting go of Killian's heart and reaching for him. Her hand glowed, her fingers burned…

"Emma don't!" Killian gasped from a few feet away. Emma looked up at him, tears still gleaming in her eyes. "He's not worth it. Don't blacken your heart."

Emma looked back down at Gold. Her hand still outstretched. She took a shaky breath and lowered her palm, the glow dissipating. Belle took a step forward, pointing the real dagger at Rumple who flinched in response. "I've got this Emma, go." Emma turned to look at her but Belle she was completely focused on Gold. Emma put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before running to Killian.

He was still laying on the ground when Emma fell to her knees beside him. She reached out and stroked his cheek until his eyes opened. They lacked the warmth, the love they usually held. Emma again wondered why it took her so long to notice the difference.

"Hey." She whispered.

Killian's hand came up and grasped hers. "Hello love." He whispered as his thumb stroked her wrist. Emma sniffled, a watery smile blossoming on her face. She held up his heart, the organ beaming.

"I believe this is yours, Captain." Her voice wobbled as she spoke.

Killian got to his knees in front of her, taking a deep breath. He grasped her hand gently, bringing it to his chest, right above where the empty cavern once containing his heart lay. He took a deep breath, "I trust you, Swan."

Emma pressed her lips together, studying the situation. She had never done this before. "So… uh… do I just… push it in or…?"

Killian blinked at her, a sly smile forming on his lips. "Yes.".

Emma bit her lip, glancing at his face before looking back down at her hand placed above his chest "Is it going to hurt?" she whispered, her face contorting as she looked back up into his eyes.

Killian eyebrows rose and he tilted his head to the side. "Of course it's going to hurt love, you're putting my bloody heart back in my chest."

Emma's eyes narrowed, and she grimaced at him. "You don't have to be so nonchalant about it…"

Killian rolled his eyes at her, "Bloody hell Swan, just…." Emma shoved the heart into his chest and Killian sucked in a breath closing his eyes. Emma stared at him, waiting for any sign, any signal that it had worked.

"Killian?" She whispered as she reached out with her hands, placing both on either side of his face. Emma nervously bit her lip as she watched him, waiting for him to move, or twitch, or _something_.

Suddenly Killian smiled and opened his eyes. Blue eyes that shone bright with life and love. He sighed, "Swan…"

Emma let out a burst of laughter before flinging her arms around Killian's neck and pressing her lips to his. She poured everything she had into it; all the feelings that she had yet to express; all of the love that she had to give. Her mouth moulded to his and he responded in kind until she wrenched her lips from his, reeled back...

And punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Oww!" Killian rubbed the now throbbing spot on his arm. The Savior could hit.

"Idiot! Don't you ever do that again, all right?!" She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him, her lips twisted into something resembling a grimace. "Promise me!"

Killian let out a laugh before pulling her back against his chest. He rubbed her nose with his before whispering "I promise."

"Good." Emma sighed before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his once more. They were so caught up in each other; in the fact that both of them were alive and not in danger (for the moment) that they didn't hear David approach until he audibly cleared his throat, glaring at Killian.

The two reluctantly pulled apart. Killian had the decency to look guilty, his arms still around Emma. "Sorry, mate."

Emma giggled (_giggled!_) and got to her feet, holding out her hand to Killian. "I'm not." She said, looking at Killian, love shining in her eyes as she leant against his side.

David shook his head, "Just… don't do that while I'm here, ok?" Emma and Killian shared sly grins before David sighed and angled his head toward Gold. "What do you want done with him?"

Belle was still holding Gold frozen in place by the dagger as the three of them made their way over to her. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't know…"

"It's alright, Belle. He fooled us all." Emma glared at Gold. "Lock him up. We'll deal with him later. I have other plans tonight." She looked over at Killian, whose fingers interlaced with hers.

She gripped his hand tight and he squeezed right back. They knew that they had everything against them. She was the Savior. He was a pirate. But against all odds they had found each other and damned if they were going to let go.


End file.
